fairlyoddparentsfandomcom-20200223-history
Channel Chasers/Images/2
ChannelChasersPt1-348.jpg ChannelChasersPt1-349.jpg ChannelChasersPt1-350.jpg ChannelChasersPt1-351.jpg ChannelChasersPt1-352.jpg ChannelChasersPt1-353.jpg ChannelChasersPt1-354.jpg ChannelChasersPt1-355.jpg ChannelChasersPt1-356.jpg ChannelChasersPt1-357.jpg ChannelChasersPt1-358.jpg ChannelChasersPt1-359.jpg ChannelChasersPt1-360.jpg|Cool! I'm in space! ChannelChasersPt1-361.jpg ChannelChasersPt1-362.jpg ChannelChasersPt1-363.jpg ChannelChasersPt1-364.jpg ChannelChasersPt1-365.jpg ChannelChasersPt1-366.jpg ChannelChasersPt1-367.jpg ChannelChasersPt1-368.jpg ChannelChasersPt1-369.jpg ChannelChasersPt1-370.jpg ChannelChasersPt1-371.jpg ChannelChasersPt1-372.jpg ChannelChasersPt1-373.jpg ChannelChasersPt1-374.jpg ChannelChasersPt1-375.jpg ChannelChasersPt1-376.jpg ChannelChasersPt1-377.jpg ChannelChasersPt1-378.jpg ChannelChasersPt1-379.jpg ChannelChasersPt1-380.jpg ChannelChasersPt1-381.jpg ChannelChasersPt1-382.jpg ChannelChasersPt1-383.jpg|Wow! I'm a baby! ChannelChasersPt1-384.jpg ChannelChasersPt1-385.jpg ChannelChasersPt1-386.jpg ChannelChasersPt1-387.jpg ChannelChasersPt1-388.jpg ChannelChasersPt1-389.jpg ChannelChasersPt1-390.jpg ChannelChasersPt1-391.jpg|Okay, this is weird. ChannelChasersPt1-392.jpg ChannelChasersPt1-393.jpg ChannelChasersPt1-394.jpg ChannelChasersPt1-395.jpg ChannelChasersPt1-396.jpg ChannelChasersPt1-397.jpg ChannelChasersPt1-398.jpg ChannelChasersPt1-399.jpg ChannelChasersPt1-400.jpg ChannelChasersPt1-401.jpg ChannelChasersPt1-402.jpg ChannelChasersPt1-403.jpg ChannelChasersPt1-404.jpg ChannelChasersPt1-405.jpg ChannelChasersPt1-406.jpg ChannelChasersPt1-407.jpg ChannelChasersPt1-408.jpg ChannelChasersPt1-409.jpg ChannelChasersPt1-410.jpg ChannelChasersPt1-411.jpg ChannelChasersPt1-412.jpg ChannelChasersPt1-413.jpg ChannelChasersPt1-414.jpg ChannelChasersPt1-415.jpg ChannelChasersPt1-416.jpg ChannelChasersPt1-417.jpg ChannelChasersPt1-418.jpg ChannelChasersPt1-419.jpg ChannelChasersPt1-420.jpg ChannelChasersPt1-421.jpg ChannelChasersPt1-422.jpg ChannelChasersPt1-423.jpg ChannelChasersPt1-424.jpg ChannelChasersPt1-425.jpg ChannelChasersPt1-426.jpg ChannelChasersPt1-427.jpg ChannelChasersPt1-428.jpg ChannelChasersPt1-429.jpg ChannelChasersPt1-430.jpg ChannelChasersPt1-431.jpg ChannelChasersPt1-432.jpg ChannelChasersPt1-433.jpg ChannelChasersPt1-434.jpg ChannelChasersPt1-435.jpg ChannelChasersPt1-436.jpg ChannelChasersPt1-437.jpg ChannelChasersPt1-438.jpg ChannelChasersPt1-439.jpg ChannelChasersPt1-440.jpg ChannelChasersPt1-441.jpg ChannelChasersPt1-442.jpg ChannelChasersPt1-443.jpg ChannelChasersPt1-444.jpg ChannelChasersPt1-445.jpg ChannelChasersPt1-446.jpg ChannelChasersPt1-447.jpg ChannelChasersPt1-448.jpg ChannelChasersPt1-449.jpg ChannelChasersPt1-450.jpg ChannelChasersPt1-451.jpg ChannelChasersPt1-452.jpg ChannelChasersPt1-453.jpg ChannelChasersPt1-454.jpg ChannelChasersPt1-455.jpg|Mr. Turner is blinded by Dinkleberg's blinding plaque. ChannelChasersPt1-456.jpg ChannelChasersPt1-457.jpg|"Hello?" ChannelChasersPt1-458.jpg|"Timmy did What?" ChannelChasersPt1-459.jpg|"Turned on your TV as soon as you left, and that's not all, he..." ChannelChasersPt1-460.jpg|"Broke your vase" ChannelChasersPt1-461.jpg ChannelChasersPt1-462.jpg ChannelChasersPt1-463.jpg ChannelChasersPt1-464.jpg ChannelChasersPt1-465.jpg|"Torched your piano..." ChannelChasersPt1-466.jpg ChannelChasersPt1-467.jpg ChannelChasersPt1-468.jpg|"And wrote my parents stink and Dinkleberg rules on your living room wall" ChannelChasersPt1-469.jpg ChannelChasersPt1-470.jpg|"Hello? Can you hear me? Hello?" ChannelChasersPt1-471.jpg ChannelChasersPt1-472.jpg ChannelChasersPt1-473.jpg|"TIMMY!!!" ChannelChasersPt1-474.jpg ChannelChasersPt1-475.jpg ChannelChasersPt1-476.jpg ChannelChasersPt1-477.jpg ChannelChasersPt1-478.jpg ChannelChasersPt1-479.jpg ChannelChasersPt1-480.jpg ChannelChasersPt1-481.jpg ChannelChasersPt1-482.jpg ChannelChasersPt1-483.jpg ChannelChasersPt1-484.jpg ChannelChasersPt1-485.jpg ChannelChasersPt1-486.jpg ChannelChasersPt1-487.jpg ChannelChasersPt1-488.jpg ChannelChasersPt1-489.jpg ChannelChasersPt1-490.jpg ChannelChasersPt1-491.jpg ChannelChasersPt1-492.jpg ChannelChasersPt1-493.jpg ChannelChasersPt1-494.jpg ChannelChasersPt1-495.jpg ChannelChasersPt1-496.jpg ChannelChasersPt1-497.jpg ChannelChasersPt1-498.jpg ChannelChasersPt1-499.jpg ChannelChasersPt1-500.jpg ChannelChasersPt1-501.jpg ChannelChasersPt1-502.jpg ChannelChasersPt1-503.jpg ChannelChasersPt1-504.jpg ChannelChasersPt1-505.jpg ChannelChasersPt1-506.jpg ChannelChasersPt1-507.jpg ChannelChasersPt1-508.jpg ChannelChasersPt1-509.jpg ChannelChasersPt1-510.jpg ChannelChasersPt1-511.jpg ChannelChasersPt1-512.jpg ChannelChasersPt1-513.jpg ChannelChasersPt1-514.jpg ChannelChasersPt1-515.jpg ChannelChasersPt1-516.jpg ChannelChasersPt1-517.jpg ChannelChasersPt1-518.jpg ChannelChasersPt1-519.jpg ChannelChasersPt1-520.jpg ChannelChasersPt1-521.jpg ChannelChasersPt1-522.jpg ChannelChasersPt1-523.jpg ChannelChasersPt1-524.jpg ChannelChasersPt1-525.jpg ChannelChasersPt1-526.jpg ChannelChasersPt1-527.jpg ChannelChasersPt1-528.jpg ChannelChasersPt1-529.jpg ChannelChasersPt1-530.jpg ChannelChasersPt1-531.jpg ChannelChasersPt1-532.jpg ChannelChasersPt1-533.jpg ChannelChasersPt1-534.jpg ChannelChasersPt1-535.jpg ChannelChasersPt1-536.jpg ChannelChasersPt1-537.jpg ChannelChasersPt1-538.jpg ChannelChasersPt1-539.jpg ChannelChasersPt1-540.jpg ChannelChasersPt1-541.jpg ChannelChasersPt1-542.jpg ChannelChasersPt1-543.jpg ChannelChasersPt1-544.jpg ChannelChasersPt1-545.jpg ChannelChasersPt1-546.jpg ChannelChasersPt1-547.jpg ChannelChasersPt1-548.jpg ChannelChasersPt1-549.jpg ChannelChasersPt1-550.jpg ChannelChasersPt1-551.jpg ChannelChasersPt1-552.jpg ChannelChasersPt1-553.jpg ChannelChasersPt1-554.jpg ChannelChasersPt1-555.jpg ChannelChasersPt1-556.jpg ChannelChasersPt1-557.jpg ChannelChasersPt1-558.jpg ChannelChasersPt1-559.jpg ChannelChasersPt1-560.jpg ChannelChasersPt1-561.jpg ChannelChasersPt1-562.jpg ChannelChasersPt1-563.jpg ChannelChasersPt1-564.jpg ChannelChasersPt1-565.jpg ChannelChasersPt1-566.jpg ChannelChasersPt1-567.jpg|"What! You mean when I get older, I lose you guys forever and I forget I ever had you?" ChannelChasersPt1-568.jpg|"What else could go wrong?" ChannelChasersPt1-569.jpg|Vicky burns down Timmy's barricaded door. ChannelChasersPt1-570.jpg|Vicky laughs and an infuriated Mr. and Mrs. Turner begin to punish Timmy harder for his disobedience. ChannelChasersPt1-571.jpg|Vicky and Mr. and Mrs. Turner see what Timmy had done. ChannelChasersPt1-572.jpg ChannelChasersPt1-573.jpg|"Uh, this isn't what it looks like." ChannelChasersPt1-574.jpg|Timmy accidently fires the rocket launcher got from television. ChannelChasersPt1-575.jpg ChannelChasersPt1-576.jpg ChannelChasersPt1-577.jpg ChannelChasersPt1-578.jpg ChannelChasersPt1-579.jpg ChannelChasersPt1-580.jpg|Mr. Turner's boss arrives to give Mr. Turner a cleanest house award. ChannelChasersPt1-581.jpg|Mr. Turner's boss sees the trashed Turner house. ChannelChasersPt1-582.jpg ChannelChasersPt1-583.jpg|Mr. Turner's boss throws the award to Dinkleberg. ChannelChasersPt1-584.jpg|Mr. Turner's boss throws the money too. ChannelChasersPt1-585.jpg ChannelChasersPt1-586.jpg|Dinkleberg becomes happy for getting all the awards and money because of having cleanest places. ChannelChasersPt1-587.jpg ChannelChasersPt1-588.jpg ChannelChasersPt1-589.jpg|Mr. Turner finally snaps as he can no longer take Dinkleberg getting all the awards and money that should have been awarded to him. ChannelChasersPt1-590.jpg|"GRRR" ChannelChasersPt1-591.jpg|"AAAH!" ChannelChasersPt1-592.jpg|Mrs. Turner finds out that Timmy has defied her. ChannelChasersPt1-593.jpg|Mrs. Turner takes away the magic remote after finding out that he had defied her. ChannelChasersPt1-594.jpg|Mrs. Turner gives the magic remote to Vicky. ChannelChasersPt1-595.jpg|"We're going to have a word with our irresponsible son." ChannelChasersPt1-596.jpg|"Have a nice violent talk..." ChannelChasersPt1-597.jpg|"I'll see you tommorrow!" ChannelChasersPt1-598.jpg ChannelChasersPt1-599.jpg|"Hey wait, that's my remote!" ChannelChasersPt1-600.jpg|An infuriated Mr. Turner catches Timmy to confront him. ChannelChasersPt1-601.jpg|"Which you deliberately used to disobey us..." ChannelChasersPt1-602.jpg|"And then you busted up the house..." ChannelChasersPt1-603.jpg|"And wrote that lie on the wall!" ChannelChasersPt1-604.jpg|"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" ChannelChasersPt1-605.jpg|"But...it's not my fault. It's Vicky's. She's evil..." ChannelChasersPt1-606.jpg|"She's always being mean to me.." ChannelChasersPt1-607.jpg|"And always getting me into trouble!" ChannelChasersPt1-608.jpg|"Oh, did she turn on your TV?" ChannelChasersPt1-609.jpg|"Did she give you this bazooka?" ChannelChasersPt1-610.jpg|"Which I can't fire at the Dinkleberg's house..." ChannelChasersPt1-611.jpg|"...because it's out of ammo!" ChannelChasersPt1-612.jpg|"Uh, no." ChannelChasersPt1-613.jpg|"Then why should we believe anything you say?" ChannelChasersPt1-614.jpg|"When I get back from the ammo store..." ChannelChasersPt1-615.jpg|"YOU ARE IN A LOT OF TROUBLE, YOUNG MAN!" ChannelChasersPt1-616.jpg|"Wow, I never seen you so miserable." ChannelChasersPt1-617.jpg|"I should take another picture." ChannelChasersPt1-618.jpg ChannelChasersPt1-619.jpg ChannelChasersPt1-620.jpg|"One for you." ChannelChasersPt1-621.jpg ChannelChasersPt1-622.jpg ChannelChasersPt1-623.jpg ChannelChasersPt1-624.jpg|"And one for the Internet." ChannelChasersPt1-625.jpg ChannelChasersPt1-626.jpg|"THEY DIDN'T BELIEVE ME ABOUT WHAT I SAID ABOUT VICKY..." ChannelChasersPt1-627.jpg|"...AGAIN!" ChannelChasersPt1-628.jpg|"I'M SO SICK OF IT!" ChannelChasersPt1-629.jpg ChannelChasersPt1-630.jpg ChannelChasersPt1-631.jpg|"And if I was a kid forever..." ChannelChasersPt1-632.jpg|"I wouldn't have to lose you guys!" ChannelChasersPt1-633.jpg ChannelChasersPt1-634.jpg ChannelChasersPt1-635.jpg ChannelChasersPt1-636.jpg ChannelChasersPt1-637.jpg ChannelChasersPt1-638.jpg ChannelChasersPt1-639.jpg ChannelChasersPt1-640.jpg ChannelChasersPt1-641.jpg ChannelChasersPt1-642.jpg ChannelChasersPt1-643.jpg ChannelChasersPt1-644.jpg ChannelChasersPt1-645.jpg ChannelChasersPt1-646.jpg ChannelChasersPt1-647.jpg ChannelChasersPt1-648.jpg ChannelChasersPt1-649.jpg ChannelChasersPt1-650.jpg ChannelChasersPt1-651.jpg|"EVUR!" ChannelChasersPt1-652.jpg ChannelChasersPt1-653.jpg ChannelChasersPt1-654.jpg ChannelChasersPt1-655.jpg ChannelChasersPt1-656.jpg ChannelChasersPt1-657.jpg ChannelChasersPt1-658.jpg ChannelChasersPt1-659.jpg ChannelChasersPt1-660.jpg ChannelChasersPt1-661.jpg ChannelChasersPt1-662.jpg ChannelChasersPt1-663.jpg ChannelChasersPt1-664.jpg ChannelChasersPt1-665.jpg|Timmy's parents come back with ammo. ChannelChasersPt1-666.jpg|Timmy's parents become shocked. ChannelChasersPt1-667.jpg ChannelChasersPt1-668.jpg ChannelChasersPt1-669.jpg ChannelChasersPt1-670.jpg ChannelChasersPt1-671.jpg|"But he can spell 'Dinkleberg' just fine!" ChannelChasersPt1-672.jpg ChannelChasersPt1-673.jpg ChannelChasersPt1-674.jpg ChannelChasersPt1-675.jpg ChannelChasersPt1-676.jpg ChannelChasersPt1-677.jpg ChannelChasersPt1-678.jpg ChannelChasersPt1-679.jpg|Hey! Where the heck am I? ChannelChasersPt1-680.jpg|And who is that girl? She's too pudgy to be Strawberry Shortcake! ChannelChasersPt1-681.jpg ChannelChasersPt1-682.jpg ChannelChasersPt1-683.jpg ChannelChasersPt1-684.jpg ChannelChasersPt1-685.jpg ChannelChasersPt1-686.jpg ChannelChasersPt1-687.jpg|"Donut"? That looks more like a bagel! ChannelChasersPt1-688.jpg ChannelChasersPt1-689.jpg ChannelChasersPt1-690.jpg ChannelChasersPt1-691.jpg ChannelChasersPt1-692.jpg|Get away from me, you sugary brats! ChannelChasersPt1-693.jpg|Uh-oh. We're in trouble now. ChannelChasersPt1-694.jpg ChannelChasersPt1-695.jpg ChannelChasersPt1-696.jpg ChannelChasersPt1-697.jpg ChannelChasersPt1-698.jpg ChannelChasersPt1-699.jpg ChannelChasersPt1-700.jpg Category:Image galleries